Bistriţa-Năsăud County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Transylvania | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Bistriţa | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Gheorghe MArinescu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Ioan Szilagyi | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 5355 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 311657 | population_density_km2 = 58 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 42wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x634 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BN5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Bistriţa-Năsăud ( ; Hungarian: Beszterce-Naszód) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Transylvania, with the capital city at Bistriţa. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 311,657 and the population density was 58/km². *Romanians - 90%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 6% *Romas There was also a German minority, which, due to migration, decreased. Geography The county has a total area of 5,355 km². One third of this surface represents the mountains from the Eastern Carpathians group: the Ţibleş, Rodna, Suhard, Bârgău and Călimani Mountains. The rest of the surface represents the North-East side of the Transylvanian Plateau. The main river crossing the county is the Someşul Mare River River. On the Bistriţa River there is a big dam and a lake. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} * Suceava County in the East. * Cluj County in the West. * Maramureş County in the North. * Mureş County in the South. Administrative divisions The county has 1 municipality, 3 towns and 56 communes. Municipalities * Bistriţa Towns * Beclean * Năsăud * Sângeorz-Băi Communes References Category:Bistriţa-Năsăud County bg:Бистрица-Насауд ca:Província de Bistriţa-Năsăud cs:Bistriţa-Năsăud da:Bistriţa-Năsăud (distrikt) de:Kreis Bistriţa-Năsăud et:Bistriţa-Năsăudi maakond es:Bistriţa-Năsăud eo:Distrikto Bistriţa-Năsăud fr:Judeţ de Bistriţa-Năsăud id:Provinsi Bistriţa-Năsăud it:Distretto di Bistriţa-Năsăud hu:Beszterce-Naszód megye nl:District Bistriţa-Năsăud ja:ビストリツァ＝ナサウド県 no:Bistriţa-Năsăud pl:Okręg Bistriţa-Năsăud pt:Bistriţa-Năsăud (condado) ro:Judeţul Bistriţa-Năsăud ru:Бистрица-Нэсэуд (жудец) sk:Bistriţa-Năsăud fi:Bistriţa-Năsăud sv:Bistriţa-Năsăud tg:Вилояти Бистритса-Насауд uk:Бистриця-Несеуд wa:Bistriţa-Năsăud (distrik roumin) zh:比斯特里察-訥瑟烏德縣